


Caress

by Scribster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haruno Sakura Has Issues, Hashisaku, Sleepy Cuddles, Time Travel
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribster/pseuds/Scribster
Summary: As vezes um cafuné e alguns mimos são o suficiente para nos apaixonarmos.Hashirama sabe disso e ele vai mostrar para Sakura.**Essa oneshot não tem um plot definido, é apenas fanservice para SakuxFounders e Hashisaku, mas espero que gostem.





	Caress

**Author's Note:**

> **Para apreciar melhor o capítulo, eu recomendo ouvir a musica "Earned It — The Weeknd" 
> 
> **Essa oneshot não tem um plot definido, é apenas fanservice para SakuxFounders e Hashisaku.

Sakura não imaginou que seria apenas ela e Hashirama quando ele chegou de forma espalhafatosa na enfermaria convidando-a para jantar na casa dele dizendo que precisava comemorar, de fato nem ela sabia o que estavam comemorando, provavelmente coisas de pessoas importantes demais como um certo chefe renomado de clã, mas ela nunca recusaria um pedido de alguém como seu amigo mais próximo nessa era antiga.  
E não tão tarde da noite ela percebeu que foi uma péssima ideia quando, depois do terceiro copo de saquê, começou a sentir as extremidades de seu corpo e sua língua adormecerem e sua visão turva enquanto observava Hashirama beber algo em torno de seu décimo copo.  
Ela ponderou com admiração o quanto o metabolismo dele era perfeito ou se ela só era realmente muito fraca a álcool, porque ela sequer suspeitaria que ele estava bêbado se não fosse pelas leves manchas rosadas nas bochechas e com isso ela decidiu que não beberia mais naquela noite, não que ela não pudesse beber mais, mas evitar algum vexame na frente de alguém tão imponente quanto Hashirama era no mínimo sensato, por mais que ele fosse um amigo gentil o suficiente para fingir que qualquer ato vergonhoso vindo dela jamais existiu, ela apenas queria evitar precisar dessa gentileza.  
Foi assim que, depois de longos minutos, ele percebeu que Sakura vinha se recusando a continuar bebendo com ele, mesmo depois de consumir tão pouco e isso o fez pensar que ela pudesse ter ficado chateada com algo que ele disse.  
Desesperado por tentar remediar a situação que nem sequer havia acontecido de fato, Hashirama se levanta de seu lugar e senta ao lado dela.  
—Você parece chateada com alguma coisa.  
—Não realmente, o que te faz acreditar nisso? —Sakura perguntou, com um olhar interrogativo, mas ela o conhecia bem demais a essa altura pra saber que qualquer motivo besta deixava ele inseguro, uma gracinha.  
Hashirama olhou pra ela e seu olhar caiu para o sorriso mínimo nas bochechas levemente coradas pelo álcool de Sakura que ele achou adorável.  
—Não sei, —Hashirama divagou— eu só quero te ver alegre, tanto quanto eu estou hoje.  
Ao terminar de dizer, Hashirama faz um cafuné no topo da cabeça de Sakura que, com o corpo mole, deixou-se levar pelo carinho, jogando a cabeça para trás como um filhote alegre.  
—Você precisa parar de me mimar assim Hashi, —Sakura tinha um beicinho infantil no rosto— eu posso ficar mal acostumada por ser cuidada tão bem por você.  
—Haha, então você gosta disso!—Hashirama riu com o gesto fofo.  
—Não vou mentir, eu adoro quando mechem no meu cabelo.  
—Pois fique sabendo que eu sou o melhor acariciador de cabelos de todo o país do fogo!  
Sakura riu da brincadeira por um momento, mas ficou tensa quando ouviu o farfalhar das vestes de Hashirama se movendo para algum lugar atrás dela e no próximo segundo, o corpo enorme dele estava próximo o suficiente para que ela se encaixasse entre os joelhos dele e dedos deslizassem pelos cabelos rosados, arrancando uma onda de arrepios pelos braços dela quando ele os jogou para o lado por cima dos ombros, deixando o pescoço dela exposto e mais uma vez seu corpo queria ceder e amolecer ao deslizar dos dedos dele na massagem agradável e sem querer ela deixou escapar um suspiro lânguido demais para o seu constrangimento.  
Talvez Hashirama tenha notado quando parou por uma fração de segundo, ou talvez foi inconsciente quando uma das mãos deslizou dos cabelos dela até o pescoço nu e então lentamente ao longo do comprimento do braço, experimentando a textura da pele de Sakura nas pontas de seus próprios dedos, parando por um breve momento, quando ele sentiu sua própria respiração presa em seus pulmões.  
Talvez ele também não tenha notado por quanto tempo Sakura também prendeu a própria respiração sentindo o toque dos dedos calejados deslizando por sua pele, deixando um rastro de eletricidade e de repente se sentindo tão consciente da proximidade desconcertante do corpo dele.  
Mas Sakura notou, porque foi tão repentino.  
Ela notou quando as mãos de Hashirama pararam, sem saber se devia continuar o movimento, então em meio a sua própria tensão ela fingiu não perceber o toque quase dolorosamente hesitante dele e se manteve em silêncio, enquanto a outra mão grande deslizava lentamente por seu cabelo, turvando ainda mais sua mente já meio distante pelo álcool.  
Quando Hashirama tentou distanciar a mão do braço dela para voltar ao cabelo, Sakura o impediu num leve sobressalto, segurando a manga de seu haori e mordeu o Labio inferior, travando uma batalha moral internamente, mas se amaldiçoando por deixar sua intenção tão descaradamente aparente, ela queria ceder, queria muito ceder ao pulsar insistente que começou a chamar sua atenção na parte mais inferior do ventre.  
Então ela culpou o álcool.  
Hashirama pode não ter notado o pedido discreto daquela mão segurando a manga de seu haori, talvez ele nem tenha percebido quando sua respiração saiu entrecortada o suficiente para quase entregar sua tensão.  
Ou talvez sim.  
Quando sentiu a cabeça de Sakura tombar para trás em seu ombro, dando a ele a visão de seu rosto muito vermelho e suplicante, com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, deslizando o olhar para longe dele tentando disfarçar o constrangimento e essa visão estonteante fez um calor corrosivo correr pelas suas veias e se instalar no meio de sua virilha.  
Ele estava louco ou Sakura ansiava o mesmo que ele?  
A outra mão de Hashirama se moveu devagar e hesitante, testando as águas primeiro e parou na base do ventre de Sakura, com uma leve pressão, incentivando ela a se aproximar mais, o que ela atendeu de prontidão, e quase tossiu de desespero quando sentiu o volume desconcertante do homem roçando sua bunda e a base das costas com uma pressão inesperada, a vontade que ela teve de desistir naquele momento e sair dali correndo fingindo que nada aconteceu quase falou mais alto que o fogo que ela sentia no momento.  
Quase.  
A princípio, Hashirama não fez mais nada, os dois permaneceram parados, uma bolha de tensão sexual circulando e prendendo os dois com força enquanto se acostumavam com o calor do corpo um do outro, mas ele pensou, pensou demais, pensou em todas as vezes que ele quis ter Sakura exatamente desse jeito e em todas as vezes em que ela fez seu sangue subir até a ponta de suas orelhas pra então descer todo de uma vez até o ponto entre suas coxas, pensou nela e nesse rosto suplicante que ela tinha agora mesmo, pensou na oportunidade de poder estar dentro dela e ouvi-la gritar seu nome e ele absolutamente amava pensar em tudo isso.  
Mas ele foi tirado de todo seu pensamento sujo quando o quadril de Sakura fez um movimento repentino, pressionando-se com ainda mais força contra seu pênis já dolorosamente duro e foi a vez dele deixar escapar um som estrangulado do fundo da garganta quando o calor dela contra ele deixou claro que ela parecia impaciente por mais contato.  
Ainda em silêncio doloroso, com medo de quebrar a linha tênue de tensão entre os dois, Hashirama moveu a mão que estava no braço de Sakura para os ombros e clavícula, deslizando o kimono para fora do caminho, deixando a pele nua até base dos seios dela, com um abraço firme, encostando a ponta do nariz na curva de seu pescoço e sentindo o cheiro doce que emanava da garota em seus braços e ela fechou os olhos, a mão se moveu com cuidado, deslizando pelo vão entre os seios, alcançando a pequena bolha quente e aveludada e alcançando o pico rígido com o polegar enquanto descia uma trilha de beijos entre o pescoço e ombros e isso fez o corpo de Sakura tremer tentadoramente quando ela soltou um suspiro entrecortado.  
Quando ele passou os dedos mais uma vez, aproveitou para agarrar o mamilo duro, arrancando um gemido estrangulado de Sakura, que arqueou as costas para trás com a eletricidade chocante que percorreu seu corpo e acumulou em sua parte mais intima em pequenas contrações úmidas, mas então ele parou subitamente e ela grunhiu.  
Sakura sabia o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, era frustração e ela estava frustrada pela hesitação de Hashirama, claro que ela não sabia que dentro dele, um animal faminto estava sendo contido pelo medo de machucar ela, sim, faminto era a palavra exata para definir como Hashirama estava se sentindo nesse momento, ele queria fincar as garras nela, devorar cada mínimo pedaço de seu corpo pequeno e sorver até a ultima gota, queria afundar-se nela e ouvi-la gritar seu nome para todos ouvirem, ele a queria inteiramente para si, ele a queria tanto que ela quase podia sentir os músculos dele tremendo pela força que ele fazia para se conter enquanto ela movia os quadris contra ele e isso a estava matando, porque quanto mais o tempo passava, mais o núcleo dela pulsava desesperadamente pedindo pelo pau dele.  
Sakura era apenas uma pequena coisa trêmula e suplicante quando ela se virou para ele e olhou nos olhos de Hashirama, que por um único segundo ficou mortificado pela abordagem repentina, mas sua expressão de desfez em uma confusão luxuriosa quando ela o agarrou pela gola do haori e aproximou o rosto do dele o suficiente para unir suas testas.  
Fechando os olhos em seguida, ela se deixou levar pelo ambiente à sua volta, tentando acalmar a excitação crescente, mas o hálito quente com cheiro de álcool de Hashirama só a fez desejar sentir a boca dele em todo tipo de lugar inapropriado que ela podia imaginar e, ah como ela queria.  
Mas ela se cansou de jogar esse jogo com Hashirama.  
Sakura decidiu que faria o primeiro movimento, então ela tocou seus lábios nos dele, a princípio de forma casta e suave e Hashirama, obediente, aceitou o convite, envolvendo o corpo dela em um enlace apertado de seus braços e trazendo-a para mais perto enquanto pedia permissão para aumentar o beijo, que foi concedida quando ele sugou o lábio inferior dela com cobiça luxuriosa, obrigando-a a deixar escapar pequenos suspiros sofridos entre um sorver e outro.  
Mesmo que ambos já estivessem com falta de ar, se recusaram a quebrar o beijo, Sakura se deliciava com o gosto da língua de Hashirama em sua boca enquanto suas mãos exploravam fielmente o peitoral poderoso dele perfeitamente definido demais para o bem dela, esculpido por centenas de batalhas e escondido debaixo do kimono fino de seda luxuosa que caia tão bem nele.  
Mas suas mão brincalhonas estavam atrevidas demais e foi quando ele enfiou os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dela e deu um puxão particularmente forte demais e tão impróprio para ter acesso ao pescoço dela e consumir de beijos e mordidas que ela deu um gemido alto e levou sua mão até a ereção sensível e gritante dele e apertou, fazendo-o gemer um rosnado sufocado na curva de seu pescoço.  
Sakura suspeita que foi nesse momento que o fino controle de sanidade de Hashirama se rompeu.  
Ele a manejou para o chão com destreza, encaixando-se rigorosamente entre as pernas dela enquanto absorvia o fogo dos olhos verde menta que o queimavam até a borda do céu, esmagando seu próprio quadril no vão entre as coxas de Sakura, provocando um gemido arquejado da garota ao mesmo tempo que se curvou sobre o corpo dela e abocanhou um dos mamilos duros de excitação.  
Hashirama podia sentir os tremores do corpo dela oscilarem e ele não sabia se era desejo simplesmente porque ele se sentia igual, ou pior, medo.  
E ele estava tendo dificuldades em se segurar diante da imagem de uma Sakura tão pronta para ele, mas Hashirama não queria decepciona-la, ele queria mostrar pra ela que essa noite valeria a pena, que estar com ele para sempre vale a pena.  
Entre um gemido abafado e outro de Sakura, Hashirama continuava moendo os quadris contra os dela, forçando-a a perder a sanidade sentindo o volume dele tão perto da entrada úmida dela, obrigando-a a mover os quadris junto dele em um movimento quase treinado enquanto ela agarrou os cabelos dele e puxou-o para mais um beijo intenso, chupando os lábios dele com cobiça.  
Então Hashirama se soltou do aperto dos dedos dela, fazendo-a resmungar um gemido fino de frustração que foi interrompido pelo movimento ágil das mãos grandes desfazendo o nó do obi de Sakura de forma precisa, deixando o kimono verde folha aberto o suficiente para expor a pequena peça perfeita e suave que era o corpo dela.  
—Maravilhoso.  
Ele não disse mais nada além disso, mas foi o suficiente para Sakura virar o rosto, inutilmente tentando esconder o rubor que cresceu com força nas bochechas antes de sentir as mãos dele passearem pelo seu ventre e descerem para se alojarem no interior de ambas as coxas dela, apertando as pontas dos dedos com força moderada, arrancando um suspiro apaixonado da garota.  
Sakura sabia que Hashirama não era um amador e muito menos tão inocente quanto a fachada de homem gentil mostrava, ele era quase dez anos mais velho do que ela e isso com certeza trouxe sua cota de experiencia sexual ela supôs, mas ela nunca esteve preparada para ser jogada no céu de forma tão abrupta.  
Ela já teve seu quinhão de experiencias sexuais, nada grandioso, claro, nada que uma adolescente novata no assunto possa chamar de mágico, mas estar diante de Hashirama, o fundador de Kohona e primeiro Hokage, uma lenda shinobi, um homem tão grande e poderoso de forma tão íntima fez ela se sentir insegura como se fosse sua primeira vez e isso a estava deixando apavorada.  
Mas nenhuma experiência a preparou para a sensação que se seguiu quando sua mente explodiu em branco no momento que sentiu os dedos de Hashirama invadirem seu núcleo desesperado de forma gentil porém decidida e menos ainda quando a língua dele atingiu o ponto hipersensível no cume de sua região íntima.  
Pobre Sakura que só pôde gritar um gemido de deleite desesperado enquanto suas costas arquearam com força, fazendo o pau de Hashirama implorar para entrar na caverna quente da garota e arrancar ainda mais sons apaixonados de seus lábios.  
E o prazer dela foi tão grande que não precisou de muito tempo sob os cuidados conhecedores de Hashirama até que ela chegasse ao auge de sua volúpia, agarrando com força exagerada os longos cabelos castanhos em seus dedos finos, o corpo tremendo incontrolável.  
Oh droga, ela gozou no rosto dele.  
Mas Hashirama levou isso muito bem, bem demais ela pensou quando sentiu, mesmo através da nuvem sobrevoando seus sentidos, a risada baixa e rouca dele, ainda com a boca em sua região sensível demais e, por mais envergonhada que Sakura estivesse, entre um arfar e outro, ela sentiu Hashirama se livrar do haori e desamarrar seu próprio kimono, ainda com um sorriso bobo e lascivo naquele rosto bonito.  
Entre tentar acalmar a reação desesperada de seu corpo ardente e cérebro enevoado e controlar o nervosismo do próximo passo de Hashirama, Sakura sentiu ele se curvar sobre ela mais uma vez, tomando a boca dela para si em um beijo ansioso e voraz, fazendo-a sentir seu próprio gosto, enquanto entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela acima de sua cabeça, ele passou o outro braço forte pela cintura pequena, puxando seu quadril para mais perto dela, encorajando-a a sentir mais uma vez o volume pecaminosamente delicioso roçar sua fenda necessitada algumas vezes, colhendo todos os gemidos apaixonados e ansiosos de Sakura.  
E ela? Bem, Sakura era um trapo bonito recebendo todo o amor de Hashirama, sentindo cada choque libidinoso de tesão arrepiar sua pele como uma descarga de mil volts e a cada movimento que ele fazia, ela cerrava mais o aperto de suas pernas em torno de sua cintura.  
—H-Hashirama... —Sakura chorou entre seus beijos sedentos — Eu preciso... Preciso de você...  
Hashirama afastou seu rosto do dela para olhar em seus olhos, a cortina de cabelos castanhos suaves caiu em seus lados, obscurecendo o olhar arrebatador de Sakura e a soma daquele verde penetrante com a voz sedosa suplicante da garota tão pequena embaixo dele fez seu coração falhar uma ou duas batidas.  
Ou talvez ele já estivesse morto e isso é o paraíso, então ele atendeu o pedido de seu anjo com a devoção de um servo.  
Sem levantar, Hashirama ajustou o quadril para dar espaço suficiente entre os dois para que seu pênis já meio lubrificado pela umidade dela estivesse livre.  
Quando Sakura sentiu a cabeça inchada do pênis de Hashirama tocar a entrada de sua cavidade, Sakura teve que estrangular um grito denso de ansiedade, ela estava nervosa, ou nervosa era pouco para descrever como ela estava se sentindo naquele momento, ela estava saturada por desejo de foder até desmaiar e medo de algo dar errado.  
Ela sabia que Hashirama era gentil demais e jamais faria algo que machucasse ela, além de enfiar aquele pau imenso dentro dela, claro, mas ela conhecia sua própria propensão ao azar, até câimbras eram uma opção que se passou pela cabeça dela.  
Mas sua mente se apagou e tudo que Sakura pode fazer foi soltar um gemido alto e apaixonado quando ela sentiu ele entrar devagar dentro dela, expandindo todas as paredes de sua caverna tão pronta para ele, dor se espalhando, atravessando seu corpo e chegando até as pontas dos dedos dos pés.  
Hashirama não parecia melhor, os dedos entrelaçados nos dela deram um aperto de ferro quando ele afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, sussurrando algo como "tão apertada", puxando a cintura pequena com força até que seu quadril batesse contra o dela, fazendo-a engasgar quando seu pênis tocou algum lugar fundo demais dentro dela e isso o incentivou a ficar alguns segundos parado, sentindo a boceta dela pulsando intensamente enquanto tudo o que ele podia fazer era cerrar os dentes e sentir seu pau ser ordenhado pelo simples instinto dela.  
—Foda-me.  
Sakura ordenou firme, mas sua voz era um gemido choroso que quase quebrou mais uma vez o controle minucioso e cultivado de Hashirama.  
Mas ele cedeu atenciosamente ao pedido luxurioso de sua pequena garota e moveu os quadris com maestria, lentamente ele buscou os pontos que faziam a boca dela se abrir e os olhos revirarem, ele buscou as regiões do corpo dela que faziam sua pele arrepiar intensamente e os dedos dos pés se contorcerem, ele roubou dela cada gemido pedinte enquanto se afundava dentro dela, sentindo-a tremer.  
—M-Mais ra-pido Ha-shii-ii...—Ela gemeu entrecortado pelo balanço do corpo de Hashirama contra o seu.  
E claro, ele atendeu, devoto do prazer de Sakura, intensificou as estocadas dentro dela, rápidas e precisas enquanto mordia e beijava desde o queixo até os mamilos castigados por beijos anteriores.  
A essa altura, os gemidos de Sakura eram altos e apaixonados, a mão livre dela arranhou determinadamente as costas dele tentando extravasar o pico avassalador de tesão que acumulou cada vez mais dentro dela, o suor de ambos se misturando e tornando seus corpos quentes escorregadios demais.  
Quanto mais forte e rápido Hashirama impulsionava o quadril contra o dela, mais Sakura sentia que estava prestes a gozar de novo, sua mente estava turva e a consciência ameaçava escapar cada vez que seus olhos rolavam e ela sabia que Hashirama também, porque os sons que escapavam pela garganta dele se tornavam cada vez mais intensos.  
Ele se levantou sobre ela, agarrando a cintura fina com ambas as mãos em um aperto tão forte que provavelmente deixaria marcas e jogou as pernas dela por cima dos ombros, estocadas fortes e provocativas, o olhar faminto e selvagem de Hashirama, tão diferente do olhar gentil e amável habitual,era tudo que ela podia focar e isso fez Sakura querer provar todas as nuances daquele homem poderoso, ela incontestavelmente queria ser desejada por ele cada vez mais e ela se sentiu gananciosa.  
—Grite meu nome, Sakura, peça-me para fazer você gozar.  
Com sua melhor voz rouca e sedutora, Hashirama ordenou com uma estocada particularmente forte, roubando um gemido alto e choroso da garota tão pequena embaixo dele.  
—Foda-me Hashirama! Foda-me com força!  
Ah ele atendeu ao desejo dela, ele fez ela gritar o nome dele mais vezes, fez ela gemer tão alto e perder a sanidade, ele garantiu que ela se sentisse bem e certificou-se de que ela lembraria dessa noite, ele fez ela esquecer o mundo à sua volta, ele guiou ela até o limite da sanidade e trouxe-a de volta apenas para jogar ela no abismo.  
Quando Sakura finalmente atingiu o orgasmo, Hashirama veio junto, jogando a cabeça para trás e aliviando a tensão dolorosa que se acumulou demais em seu baixo ventre com um grunhido aliviado enquanto o corpo de Sakura tremia sob o seu.  
A visão de Sakura estava turva, o mundo ao redor dela era uma bolha cinzenta e disforme, seu corpo dolorido amoleceu e ela procurou pelo rosto de Hashirama, o rubor nas bochechas dele provocadas pelo álcool deram lugar ao brilho bonito do suor escasso e uma gota pequena correu pela clavícula morena, mas o que chamou a atenção dela foi o olhar apaixonado e o sorriso enorme estampado no rosto dele, o sorriso tão "Hashirama" de assinatura que ela decidiu que amava demais.  
Ele deitou manso ao lado dela, puxando-a para um abraço gentil enquanto ambos ainda retomavam o fôlego perdido na ultima hora mais intensa desde que Sakura chegou no passado para encontrar com o homem que todos chamavam de lenda.  
E foi só quando ela olhou por cima do ombro dele que ela notou a bagunça de folhas, flores e cipós retorcidos ao redor deles.  
—Desculpe por isso, acho que eu posso ter perdido um pouco o controle. —Hashirama disse, movendo uma mecha do cabelo rosado para trás da orelha.  
—Tudo bem, eu gostei disso.  
—Mais do que carinho no cabelo?  
—Não, eu definitivamente amo mais o carinho no cabelo.— Ela encerrou com um beijo casto no queixo dele.  
Afinal, não foi o carinho no cabelo que iniciou tudo isso?  
E Sakura adormeceu nos braços de Hashirama, aqueles que, em seu tempo, chamavam de lenda mas ela descobriu muito bem que era real de todas as formas.


End file.
